Eurovision Battle Royale 2020
La Bataille Royale Eurovision 2020, aussi connue sous le nom BRE 2020, Eurovision 2020, ou plus simplement pays 2020, est la 5e édition annuelle de la Bataille Royale Concours qui se déroule en Islande. Une totale de 55 pays annonçaient leur participation dans cet évènement. La Bataille Royale consiste en trois demi-finales, avec chaque ayant commençant vingt-quatre heures après celle qui précède. La pays hôte, l'Islande, était la vainquant de la 2019 édition l'année précédente, ce qui veut dire qu'il avait qualifié automatiquement a la Grande Finale de cette édition. Les autres pays étaient distribués dans les demi-finales par un tirage au sort. Là chaque citoyen participerait dans une lutte à mort jusqu'il n'y aurait qu'entre onze ou douze citoyens dans leur demi-finales. La vainquant de cette édition de la Bataille Royale Eurovision est Eliza Sušnik de la Slovénie. Il battait les Îles Faroe, qui a fini en deuxième. Liechtenstein, l"islande, et l'Ukraine complétaient le Top 5. Arena L'Arène de cette édition fut décidée le 9 novembre 2019. Il n'y avait que peu des endroits pour organiser l'Arène, alors Eyjafjallajökull a remporté la chance de l'être. File:BRE 2020 Arena 1.jpg| View of the Volcano File:BRE 2020 Arena 2.jpg| Another view of the Volcano File:BRE 2020 Arena 3.png| View from the southern portion of the Arena, looking north towards the cliffs/volcano File:BRE 2020 Arena 4.png| Another view from the Arena near the ocean, looking west File:BRE 2020 Arena 5.png|Same, but looking east Format et Règles Le tirage pour déterminer dans laquelle demi-finale chaque pays participeraient, ainsi que le nombre du podium sur lequel le pays hôte commencerait, se déroulait à Reykjavik, le 7 décembre 2019. Chaque pays avait dû annoncer leur dessein de rejoindre la Bataille Royale d'ici à 1re décembre, et annoncer leurs citoyens d'ici à 28 février 2020. Le plupart du pays a choisi ses citoyens par un procès internal, on pourrait dire une manière du "Fauchage". Le Fauchage se passe quand les gouvernements d'Europe, chacun organise une loterie télévisé de leurs citoyens où tous les citoyens d'âges entre 13 et 50 sont obligés d'avoir leurs nombres placés dans un pot grand, et après randomiser les noms, un seul nom masculin et un seule nom feminine sont appelés sur la TV par la gouvernement. Ces citoyens choisis donc vont disputer dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision. C'est notamment que beaucoup de citoyens chaque année veulent être des volontaires pour leur pays. Pour en tirer profiter, faut que les volontaires aspirants paient d'argent pour qu'ils puissent avoir leurs nombres dans le pot plus qu'une fois. Ce procès-ci coûterait aussi bas que £50 aux pays plus pauvres à £500 aux pays plus riches. Le maximum nombre de fois que une volontaire aspirant peut avoir leur nombre dans le pot est 100. Ce semble comme il n'y aurait autant volontaires comme aimeraient les OEs (Organisateurs d'Évènement), mais dans cet univers il y a milles de citoyens qui actuellement donnent leurs noms au pot pour avoir la chance d'être un volontaire et représenter leur pays. En attendant, les citoyens choisis sont invités aux plusieurs locations partout Europe pour se promouvoir, faire des allegiances, et parler avec des sponsors potentiels. Les Fêtes Officiels sont annoncés par les OEs usuellement vers le début d'an. Ces sont télévisés et regardés par millions aussi (penser à comment quelques personnes regardent le Tapis Rouge des émissions comme "The Oscars, etc.). La liste des Fêtes Officiels pour cette année : * : Édimbourg (20 mars) * : Gand (28 mars) * : Košice (10 avril) * : Istambul (25 avril) Ces fêtes n'est pas obligatoires et pendant ce temps les citoyens pourrait emménager au Village de Citoyens, ce que le village dans lequel tout les citoyens habitent pendant le temps avant la BRE. Tous citoyens y doit emménager d'ici au X juin, exactement un mois avant la BRE. C'est pour que chaque citoyen ait la chance de acclimater aux leurs environs et entraîner pour la BRE. Les OEs prévoir les citoyens avec leur propre équipe, composé des entraîneurs, des chefs, des spécialistes, des stylistes, etc, tout gratuit et sous le budget d'OEs. Pour les deux mois qu'y habitaient les citoyens, ils étaient encouragés d'apprendre des techniques de survie et faire de la musculation pour qu'ils aient la chance de survivre dans l'Arène contre les autres (et aussi pour se donner une spectacle captivant pour les téléspectateurs). Le matin avant la première demi-finale, La Cérémonie d'Ouverture a eu lieu. Comparable aux cérémonies olympiques, ce cérémonie-ci a célébré l'histoire et la culture du Pays Hôte, et de plus a inclus beaucoup de feus d'artifice, de la musique, des performance culturelles et musicales, et naturellement des écrans futuriste avec des pyrotechnies. Suivant cette spectacle cultural était le Défile des Pays. Les citoyens de tous les pays étaient apportés au Stade Central sur des chars et puis montrés aux millions de téléspectateurs. Les chars étaient décorés avec les symboles du pays duquel ses citoyens tirent leur origine, et c'est précédé par la drapeau nationale de ce pays. Dès que tout la pompe avait finie, les OEs et la gouvernement du pays hôte donnaient leurs speeches, les drapeaux étaient élevées, et puis le serment d'esprit sportif par un sélect citoyen. L'évènement final de la cérémonie était l'illumination du Chaudron, fait par le vainqueur de la Bataille Royale l'année précédente. Suivant la Cérémonie d'Ouverture, tous les citoyens étaient forcés à être confiné au Village de Citoyens jusqu'il fallait aller au leur arène pour la commencement de leur demi-finale. On n'était pas permis d'avoir accès aux informations dehors qui pourraient les aider dans leur propre demi-finale. En fait les citoyens n'avaient pas d'accès aux ni les télévisions ni l'internet. C'est pour assure que le suspense soit retenu et qu'aucun citoyen n'ait pas d'avantage par rapport les autres citoyens. Les Règles pour déterminer le classement des demi-finales # Top 11 or 12 remaining citizens in each semi-final all live to compete in the Grand Final # Of those, they are firstly ranked by number of kills they have committed. # If the citizens have the same number of kills, then the tie-break favors the one that reached that number of kills the earliest. # If all is still tied, then the Degrees of Separation Rule is enforced. ::ex. Jan of Germany kills only Teo of Belgium. Teo of Belgium had killed 2 other citizens beforehand. Erik of Sweden only kills Andriy of Russia. Andriy of Russia had killed 1 citizen beforehand. Jan of Germany will be ranked higher than Erik of Sweden in the semi-finals. :5. This Degree of Separation Rule will continue until necessary. :6. If all is still tied, the tie-break favors those who are furthest away from pod number 18. :7. If all is still tied, then the citizens will share the position. Qualification pour la Grand Finale Trent-six citoyens participent dans chaque demi-finals. Cinquante-quatre pays participent dans la Bataille Royale Eurovision cette année. Première demi-finale La première demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 11 juin et 14 juin. Deuxième demi-finale La deuxième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 12 juin et 16 juin. Troisième demi-finale La troisième demi-finale a eu lieu entre le 13 juin et 15 juin. Résumé des demi-finales File:BRE 2020 DF 1.png| 1re demi-finale File:BRE 2020 DF 2.png| 2e demi-finale File:BRE 2020 DF 3.png| 3e demi-finale La Preparation pour la Grand Finale La Grand Finale (en anglais) Welcome to the start of the Eurovision Battle Royale 2020. In just under 5 minutes, 36 of Europe's finest, most brave citizens will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two weeks, only one will emerge as the sole victor and Champion of Europe. We can only imagine how nervous and anxious the fans from the finalist nations must be, and how even more nervous their citizens must be! 1re Journée (20 juin) Kerstin Nordund of is killed by Elias Huffman of . Anteia Mikos of is killed by Jude Wallace of . Michal Matoušek of is killed by Sofija Koljević of . Cagdas Akyuz of is killed by Chenaro Matarella of . Dina Sokolov of is killed by Sebastiaan Nijeveld of . Sofija Koljević of is killed by Aron Holmsson of . Renáta Kapolcs of is killed by Luka Strelkov of . Résumé That was quite an exciting first day! The Bloodbath was a true one this year, with many of the citizens dying including some favorites like Dina of Ukraine and Renáta of Hungary. The Cornucopia, like in the semi-finalds, was located right in the center of the Eyjafjalljökull volcano. Elias of Ireland was the first to draw blood, slicing Kerstin of Sweden in the torso with a machete as he turned, followed by Jude of Wales fighting off Anteia of Greece with all his might to kill her early on, even though she was one of the favorites. Later, Renáta, one of the most talked-about citizens this season, was caught off guard just outside the volcano by Luka of Russia as he clubbed her to death with a bat. Seven citizens died, 29 remain. 2e Journée (21 juin) Lorraine Brewer of is killed by Sebastiaan Nijeveld of . Elias Huffman of is killed by Sebastiaan Nijeveld of . Jude Wallace of is killed by Aaron Hood of . Anissa Lefebvre of is killed by Sebastiaan Nijeveld of . Lléo Boniquet of is killed by Otto Valjas of . Aron Holmsson of is killed by Maksim Voloshyn of . Jan Fornal of is killed by Kristian Nedergaard of . Résumé This might turn out to be the fastest Battle Royale in history! We are only two days in, and already almost half of all the citizens have been killed. It's been a massacre in the Arena. First, it was tragedy for the Welsh. Sebastiaan of Netherlands caught Lorraine sleeping near the southern cliffs, and he immediately went out to kill her. It was quick, but very bloody. Only a couple hours later, Jude was caught off-guard by Aaron of Northern Ireland. The two Brits fought a vicious fight with both giving the other injuries, but Aaron came out on top and strangled Jude to death. Next, Sebastiaan got his 4th kill of the BRE so far. He had easily picked off the scared Elias, even though he was armed with a machete and Sebastiaan only a had an axe. He then found Anissa of Luxembourg trying to climb the cliffs near the edge of the Arena. He waited until she fell in failure, then attacked with his axe. Maksim of Ukraine, who placed first in his semi-final, caused the host nation of Iceland much disappointment when he managed to ambush and drown Aron of Iceland. The two Icelanders were sitting by a fire - somewhat foolishly out in the open - around dusk, when Maksim snuck up on them, and knocked Rita out with a rock. Aron was startled and Maksim took advantage of the opportunity to pounce on top of him and choke him to death. Lastly, Kristian of Denmark - who many don't really give a chance - got his first kill, and what a kill! He killed Jan of Poland, someone who was a huge favorite due to his semi-final performance. It was Jan who attacked Kristian first, who was camping near the western face of the volcano. Kristian managed to dodge all the jabs and outsmart Jan, who quickly became fatigued due to his age. Kristian took advantage of this and used a heavy log he was going to use for a fire to bludgeon Jan to death. Seven citizens died, 22 remain. 3e Journée (22 juin) Sebastiaan Nijeveld of is killed by a muttation wolf. Luka Strelkov of is chased down and killed by a wild muttation horse. Résumé The Battle Royale never ceases to surprise anyone! Sebastiaan had quickly become the favorite to win after getting 4 kills in 2 days, but he has just been killed! He was hunting in light snowfall, and what he thought was a fox turned out to be a baby wolf with it's mother nearby. He realized his mistake too late, and couldn't even run away. He was viciously mauled by the mother muttation wolf. Later on in the day, Luka of Russia - who many thought was a big underdog - was killed by one of the same wild muttation horses that ran amok in the 3rd semi-final. Two citizens died, 20 remain. 4e Journée (23 juin) There were no events today. 5e Journée (24 juin) Fiona Allais of is killed by Ingálvur Hátun of . Aaron Hood of is killed by Yedil Timourov of . Résumé It's been a bit quiet for the past two days. Many citizens are lying low, not wanting to make the first move but desperate for something to happen. Only a few events occurred. First, a couple citizens managed to escape a muttation polar bear attack! There's only one in the Arena, but Natalija of Croatia and the two Slovenians - allies of each other - barely escaped it. In the afternoon, little Ingálvur of the Faroe Islands - camouflaged in snow - managed to hide and set a trap. Fiona of Monaco fell for the trap which caused her to fall about ten feet into a pit. While she lay dazed at the bottom, Ingálvur dropped a huge rock on her head, killing her. Yedil of Kazakhstan, also a favorite to win, caught Aaron of Northern Ireland trying to fish in the river in the northern section of the Arena. A battle ensued and it proved to be very fatal for both! While Yedil did manage to stab and kill Aaron, the Northern Irishman also was able to slash Yedil's torso to the point where a few of his intestines flopped out. It was truly gross and gory! No one expects Yedil to even live for the next couple hours. Two citizens died, 18 remain. 6e Journée (25 juin) Andi Kozjek of is killed by William Alispach of . Yedil Timourov of dies of untreated wounds and blood loss. Natalija Bošnjak of dies of wound sustained in an earlier battle. Daniel Geijer of tumbles off a cliff and dies before he hits the bottom. Résumé It was a sad day for the Balkan alliance - William of Liechtenstein single-handedly manage to break it up completely! He ambushed them as they slept; slitting Andi of Slovenia's throat. The sound of Andi screaming awoke Eliza and Natalija. William then lunged for Natalija and stabbed her in the chest. She screamed and fell to the ground. Luckliy, Eliza was able to fend him off with her baseball bat that had nails in it. But poor Natalija of Croatia didn't last for much longer - it only took her about a half hour to completely bleed out and die. In the meanwhile, it was Yedil who was about to lose his life. It's amazing how he made it almost 7 hours with his intestines outside his body - but he did! But he couldn't live forever like that, and he did indeed end up dying. Lastly, Daniel of Sweden was seen as a potential citizen who could pull a 180 and show his true strengths only towards the end. But he'll never get to do that, because as he was trying to safely scale the cliff side to get to the top, he misplaced his hands and he came tumbling down - snapping who knows how many bones in the process. He was dead before he hit the floor - probably from breaking his spine and neck which would have killed him instantly. Four citizens died, 14 remain. 7e Journée (26 juin) Donjeta Kolcei of is killed by Ingálvur Hátun of . Kestas Lekavicius of is killed by William Alispach of . Poulina Evensen of is killed by William Alispach of . Sonia Vasseur of is killed by Kristian Nedergaard of . Otto Valjas of is killed by Kristian Nedergaard of . Résumé Things are getting really exciting now. This still might be one of the shortest Grand Finals ever; we've only just finished the first week and it seems that the end is near. Ingálvur killed Donjeta early this morning in almost the exact same fashion that he killed Fiona of Monaco. William of Liechtenstein, though, has become the number on favorite to win. He seems to be the one that is fulfilling the prophecy that comes true every year: don't show your true strengths until the end. He now has three kills. Kristian of Denmark also has three kills, but he has appeared less on the camera than William. Five citizens died, 9 remain. 8e Journée (27 juin) Attention Citizens! There will be a Feast today, but it will be located somewhere along the southern shores. Good luck. Chenaro Matarella of is killed by William Alispach of . Yuriy Kozhurov of is killed by Maksim Voloshyn of . Carmine Verola of is killed by Ingálvur Hátun of . Kristian Nedergaard of is killed by Rita Styrmirsdottir of . Résumé This has shook things up! William of Liechtenstein is now firmly the favorite to win this, and surprisingly he is followed by Ingálvur of Faroe Islands! The 14 year old has been hiding his strengths this whole time too. In addition to traps, it seems he used his months-training wisely and learned how to use a bow-and-arrow. Carmine of Italy was someone that many considered could win, but when he finally appeared on camera after a week, he looked starved and disheveled. He tried attacking the young Faroese boy, but he shot Carmine with the arrow straight through the chest. Lastly, Rita of Iceland has given her country hope that she could win for a second time in a row. She's made it to the top 5, but can she go all the way? Ironically, the citizen she killed was from Denmark, which was the Country whose citizen was killed by Iceland, giving them their victory. Kristian was harder competition, but she out-fought him and ended up drowning him in the ocean after cutting off his hand. Ouch! Lastly, we have Eliza of Slovenia. She's shown her strength, but is the only remaining citizen to have not killed yet. Will she give Slovenia a second victory? Four citizens died, 5 remain. 9e Journée (28 juin) There were no events today. 10e Journée (29 juin) There were no events today. 11e Journée (30 juin) Maksim Voloshyn of is struck directly by a boulder and is killed instantly. Rita Styrmirsdottir of is killed by Eliza Sušnik of . William Alispach of is pushed into the lava flow by Eliza Sušnik of and burns to death. Ingálvur Hátun of can't escape the lava flow and burns to death. Résumé Wow, no one saw that surprise ending! Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the 5th Battle Royale is Eliza Sušnik of Slovenia! It was very sudden. It was the middle of the day on Day 11 when suddenly a low rumbling could be heard, followed by a moderate earthquake. It was quiet for a couple minutes and the remaining citizens went about their day, but suddenly a gigantic explosion occurred from the volcano! It spewed ash, glass, and giant boulders miles into the sky. Eyjafjallajökull had awoken once more. The first citizen to be killed was Maksim of Ukraine. He was so close to winning, and seemed to have been about to pull off a darkhorse victory but it wasn't to be. Maksim was unfortunately near the base of the volcano, and was struck by a huge boulder. Meanwhile, Rita of Iceland was about to fish in the shallow shores of the Atlantic when the explosion occurred. She stared in awe and fear at the black and gray cloud that was rising rapidly, filling the arena. She stared for too long and out of nowhere, Eliza of Slovenia attacked! Eliza was revealed to have been stalking the Icelander throughout the morning and was just waiting for a moment of weakness. She ended up punching her until she was dizzy, than strangled her quickly using her fists and the ocean. After that, she had the determined look on her face to finish the Battle Royale that only winners have. Her next obstacles were the two favorites - William and Ingálvur. Eliza ran like she was running for her life in this now murky, ashy arena. The orange glow of the lava could be seen from anywhere in the arena. The lave was already down near the cliffs, and it looked like William was trying to run away fast! He was burnt and smoked - things that Eliza knew meant he would be shocked and weakened. She waited until he would cross her path behind some tall grass. Once he did, she tripped him and kicked his head a couple times. He was too dazed and the lava was approaching fast. She ended up pushing him into the lava flow and he burned to death in truly horrific fashion. She sped out of there so she wouldn't meet the same fate. She kept running and running, over a mile until she was near the western slopes, and where Ingálvur had been camping. That's where the showdown happened: the last two citizens came into each other's view, but no on expected what happened next: Ingálvur was struggling to climb the rock as the shallw lava flow crept towards him. He saw Eliza there and screamed for help, not wanting to burn to death. Eliza froze for a couple seconds, and breaking all the unspoken codes of the Battle Royale, she actually helped him! She could've just watched and let him die and make her a winner, but the Slovenian seemed to not want to watch a young boy burn to death. She ran towards him, but would she get there in time? A combination of thick ash and low visibility caused her to not get there fast enough. She tried, but she couldn't pull him up the rocks. He lost his grip and fell into the lava, where he quickly burst into flames. The sounds of the 14 year old boy screaming in pure agony was something that seemed to hit Eliza's nerves, and cameras caught her screaming and crying too, but in her situation it was in shock and horror. It only took about a minute for Ingálvur to completely die. And just like that, Eliza became the 5th Eurovision Battle Royale Winner and Slovenia won the event for a second time. Tableau du Résultat